Breaking Through
by SleekEmpress
Summary: The original story in a whole new light, join Izzy, a less pathetic version of Bella Swan, on the journey of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Sporks High School, held nothing special, it seemed to filled with ordinary people and ordinary things, too mediocre for my taste. I missed my world of glitz and glamour, covered in black my own personal goth lifestyle. I'd been ripped away from a life I was fine with living, and instead thrown into another one I'd never wanted. The divorce made only one difference in my life, a change of living arrangements. My parents were never around before, so moving to Sporks would be the only difference when it came to my parents. Getting up this morning I went with my usual attire, black jeans with a black tank top that all matched perfectly with my black nails and black suede pumps.

The kids at Sporks all stared as though I was a creature from outer space, in a school this small though they'd no doubt heard of the incoming presence of Isabella Swan, little rich girl from the east coast. I walked with my head held high not really caring to make a good first impression, I didn't want it to be any surprise when they realized I was a bitch at least I'd be one from the very beginning. I couldn't help the smirk that colored my face as I continued to make my way down the hall, strutting as though I owned the place, who knew, give it a couple of days and I probably would.

Once I'd finished prancing around the halls silently annoucing my arrival, I'd made my way to my first class of the day, english, taking a seat in the front row. The bell had not quite rung yet, my classmates were steadily filing in, each taking a not so conspicuous glance at me. I kept my head high, the arrogant smirk never leaving my face, I loved first impressions. When at last the bell did ring, the teacher remained absent.

"Your Isabella Swan?"

The first and no doubt most brave one of the bunch had finally decided to ask the one question everyone else had been wondering since I'd walked through the double doors this morning.

"So it would seem," I said with a fake smile," I prefer Izzy though if you must know."

"Izzy huh, I'm Mike Newton, I'm the captain of the basketball..."

"Let me stop you right there Micheal. I don't care, period." I gave him my prettiest smile as I finished, flashing my pearly whites. I had to fight not to burst out laughing as the stunned look came across his face.

He recovered quickly though I'd give him that. "Ohh ok, hard to get huh I see where your going with this, I like a challenge babe." He winked as he finished and smiled a devilish grin. I nearly gasped the arrogance shone through nearly as much as mine usually did. The teacher walked in then, Mr. Mason, bringing to an end our interlude.

"Sorry I'm late guys, had a little fender bender earlier, but alright now! Ok, looks like we have our new student here today as well, class give a warm welcome to Isabella Swan. Miss Swan care to say a few words?"

"It's Izzy actually, and no I don't." Was all I had to say, what could I possibly need or want to say to these nameless individuals, they would remain just that anyway. Class remained uneventful for the rest of the hour it occupied, Mike was throwing smiles and winks my way in a mocking manner and I found it quite amusing. I had to catch myself a couple of times, not wanting him to see that he was actually entertaining me.

By lunch I'd had pretty much the entire school scoped out, it was the typical small town school. Jocks, preps, and cheerleaders ruled the school, or so they claimed, then there was everybody else. I'd already amassed a small click of follwers by the lunch hour too. Jessica was her name, as soon as I'd left first period that morning she approached me with two friends of hers. After a minute of hearing her babble about how cool it was to finally meet, and something about our parents being friends, it really didn't interest me much. I did however notice something about her though that made it okay for her to hang around, her choice of style. Jessica had been clad in a black tutu type skirt, with a black tank top with the words 'Die Hipster Scum' printed across in bold white letters. And, to top off her look she added a pair of converse with knee high, striped socks. I liked her choice of outfit and figured someone with such similar style as myself must be at the very least tolerable. The two other girls with her were Erica Yorkie and Angel Weber, they too were dressed in similar attire, they were as good a group as any to be seen with I decided.

Lunch had come and gone in an uneventful hour, I had many stares coming from all directions but no one brave enough to approach me again, I knew I could be rather intimidating to approach. Mike did however attempt to approach me again before he was halled away by a couple of unknown, and therefore, unimportant girls. I gave him a coy grin as he glanced back before turning the cornor, his eyes narrowed as a wide grin covered his face. By the end of the school day I had realized this place would be easy, the people here were quite different from the people I knew back home, they were less interesting. I suppose in a small town like this though there wouldn't be an abundance of interesting people.

Since no one would be waiting for me at home I saw no reason to go straight there after school, I opted for some shopping and maybe grabbing a latte later. First though, maybe a drive in the surrounding area, I really knew nothing of my surroundings and now seemed like a good time to get to know them. I hopped in my new black convertible mustang, mommy and daddy had compensated ripping me from my happy life by buying a new car of my choice for me, put on Paramore and cranked it up til the music was all I heard. On second thought, the latte would be first, I could definitely use a dose of caffiene before scouring the coutryside. I drove through the small downtown keeping my eyes peeled for the sight of a coffee shop, they had to have one of those here. I'd found a small, obviously, locally owned coffee shop called Star Coffee House, I hadn't had a coffee since I arrived here last week and was quite looking forward to one.

I entered and was immediately struck with the aroma of coffee beans and vanilla, the atomosphere was actually quite nice too. It was a small shop with a couple of couches off to one cornor and a row of small tables opposite a book case overflowing with books. It was here that I first laid eyes on him, I hadn't noticed him immediately, he just happened to be sitting in the one spot in the entire shop that just happened to be devoid of light and was immersed in shadow. I ordered my usual vanilla latte and took a seat waiting for my order. I glanced around taking in the place in more detail when my eyes locked on the shadowy figure in the cornor. I immdiately noticed the vibrant, green eyes staring out at me, locking with my eyes as though it would hurt to look away.

I had not even noticed the server approaching me, I had been so engrossed in the green of his eyes to notice much else.

"Your latte Miss." She set it down in front of me, pulling me from my brief stupor.

"Thank you," I had managed to utter that while recovering from the strange moment. I looked over again only to find the stranger was no longer there. I had to admit I felt a brief tinge of disappointment at the disappearance of the stranger. I shrugged my shoulder's and grabbed my bag making my way out the door back to my car, ready to continue with my original task. I had my coffee and bag in one hand while I began digging through the bag in search of my keys. I hadn't even been paying attention as I walked to step off the curb, had no idea a car was coming way too fast through a parking lot where max speed should have been fifteen mph. I stepped off only to be yanked right back on the curb, not so gently either I might add, by the arm as the car came speeding past us right where I would have been had I not been grabbed back.

 **Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I recognized instantly the pair of vibrant green eyes staring back at me, as the owner of the eyes still tightly grasping my forearm. He gulped hard as his eyes bore into my own eyes. I was momentarily captivated by his stunning looks, the greeness of his eyes were truely a sight, they sparkled as though they were emeralds.

"You should really look where your going!"

I was pulled from my brief daze by his rude words spoken every bit as harsh, his voice rose slightly as he made his statement. I was almost unsure if it really happened, no one had ever really talked to me like that before.

"Most people around here know to look before they step, take note."

Okay I knew I'd heard him correctly this time as his tone was even more condescending than the first time he spoken. He released my arm, walking away. I stood dumbstruck for a minute still absorbing what just happened with him, when my words finally found me in time to yell out at him.

"Yea thanks alot JERK! Ughhh!" I groaned loudly my anger taking over a bit. How rude, how could someone that looks like him be as nasty as that. I shook my head all the way back to my car, fighting the urge to yell out again in anger. I turned in time to see the loud roar of the engine as it zoomed by me. I found myself flipping him off hoping he would look in his rearview mirror to see my finger gallantly displayed in the air silently saying 'Fuck You'!

I got in my car and left, my mood completely ruined, I no longer cared to go journeying through the place exploring the surrounding country side. I made my way home simmering the entire time, still couldn't keep myself from thinking about his eyes as they bore down into mine right before he opened his mouth. Who cared, I hoped to not have the bad luck to run into such a rude person again, otherwise he might not walk away with his face completely unharmed, I was never afraid to throw a punch when needed. I pulled up to the empty driveway at home, I knew no one would be home and frankly I prefered it that way. My solitude was my companion.

Sleep did not find me easy that night, I found as soon as my eyes closed, the stranger's eyes popped in my head. The very vivid color of his green eyes, wondering what they would look like if he smiled. I awoke the next morning, after a very dreamless sleep, to the blinding glare of the sunlight coming through the open curtain that was supposed to be closed so as to shield the sun from blinding me first thing in the morning. Being up before my alarm was never a thing I enjoyed, but I was up now too late to try and go back to sleep.

I was up and on my way to school in no time at all, I turned on my usual tunes for the drive to school, I loved some good metal music to accompany me to get me through my day. Something about music had always been so important to me, I liked music that spoke to me in one way or another and was not restricted to merely one genre. Basically if the music spoke to my soul that's what i listened to, it just so happened that metal music spoke to me more than any other genre. Fade to black it was!

I arrived exactly on time this morning, not wanting to get there too early, I wasn't in the mood for socializing this morning. The bell rang as I made my way up the steps, I realized I'd left my phone in the car no way I was sitting through first period without it. I had enough trouble staying awake that early in the first place, lack of phone would have had me snoozing in the front row. Late on the second day, oh well, they'd live I on the other hand needed my phone to keep my thumbs busy smashing away at candy and thus keeping me awake!

I loved seeing my new car in the parking lot, it seemed somewhat flamboyant compared to all the other cars in the lot. No wonder most people thought I was just some spoiled rich kid. I tossed my bag on the roof as I bent down to search the car for my phone since it wasn't immediately on the seat where I expected it to be, a little digging around might be necessary. I hadn't dug for long, it was lying just under the seat, must have slide off when I stopped to park. I grabbed it turning it on to see a couple of text messages from the couple of people back home whom I'd called friend. I shut the door only to have my bag slide off the roof and be caught by a pair of white hands. My eyes flew to the person who'd come up beside me without my notice and managed to save my bag and it's contents from being thrown all over the ground.

My eyes instantly narrowed as they locked on the stranger. "You've got to be kidding," The dread was apparent in my voice. "Are you following me?"

His face was unreadable at this point, he merely handed my bag to me and walked away. "Seriously, ughhhh, your so rude!" I didn't even realize I was yelling until I was done. I threw the bag over my shoulder and marched angrily in the same direction the stranger was going in far ahead of me. Great he was going into the school, he looked too young to be a teacher so he must have been a student. So now I would be seeing him on a regular basis. He just better hope he doesn't run into me again otherwise I'll hit him for sure next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way to my first class taking my seat quickly, I was in a rotten mood due to the encounter with that rude stranger, not my favorite way to start the day. Mike walked in shortly after I did, and I had to admit he was looking pretty good. His lucid blonde hair was spiked up just enough to suit him and not the overly harsh spikes you saw walking around most of the time. He definitely knew how to dress to, he had a bit of style for a guy which I found hot, a guy who could dress himself well knowing what looked good on him. He sat down behind me and immediately grabbed my attention.

"Your looking good today Izzy, how about you and I grab lunch off campus today?" He was leaned in behind me as he spoke, close enough for his breath to graze my neck as he spoke.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face for a brief moment before I turned to speak to him. He was bold, a trait I found quite attractive. I turned my head slightly to find his face only inches from mine.

"I think I'll pass on that." He would have to work a little harder to really get my attention though.

"I'll try again later." He said with a chuckle. And, with that Mr. Mason walked in calling the class to order. The rest of the morning passed farely quickly, I met up with Jessica after fourth period and we made our way through the hall, she had been babbling about some show I'd never heard of and the lastest scandal occuring within it. Wasn't really holding my attention too well, the stares were still blatant as I made my way to the cafeteria. I noticed him as soon as I walked into the busy room. As soon as my eyes locked on his figure his gaze met mine, his eyes searched as though he was waiting for something. My expression was blank, I dropped my gaze as soon as he released me from his.

"Who is that over there the tall, pale, jerk probably still looking this way." I had enough of the mystery and asked Jessica for the answer I'd been wondering since I'd met him.

"Oh that's Edward Cullen. He's uhh, different doesn't really hang out with anyone but his family. He's got brothers and sisters that go here too but I don't see them at the moment. Why do you ask? He's gorgeous but kinda stuck up so probably wouldn't bother wasting your time."

"Couldn't be further from my mind actually, I was just wondering because I've run into him twice already and he's been a total jerk. It's like he makes a deliberate effort to not talk."

"Yea I've heard he's pretty snobbish. I was interested in him when he first came here freshman year, I mean look at him who wouldn't be, but uh he doesn't seem to be interested in anybody here. Guess no one here fits the bill of 'Goddess' well enough." She finished with an exaggerated eye roll, so she had a bit of bitterness towards him as well. Seems I wasn't the only one he pissed off, sounded like he had a knack for it. I raised my eyes again to find his eyes already on me, he was frowning as though something was wrong. My gaze was broken as an arm was thrown around my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed Mike headed towards me his arm wrapped around my should as though it belonged there.

"Hey babe so we grabbing lunch or what?"

"Your funny, but I think not." I removed his arm as I finished.

"Geez touchy, alright I'll just come join you then. What you guys talking about over here you both looked pretty serious?"

"We were just talking about Edward, Izzy here said she's had an encounter with him were he was less than polite."

"Cullen giving you a hard time, need me to handle your lightweight babe?" He grabbed me once again pulling me close to him.

"I'm a big girl think I can handle my own 'lightweight' if I had one." I looked up again to find Edward gone. Edward, so that was the stranger's name. For some reason I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I was nervous. I let Mike lead me to a table where Erica and Angel where already sitting with his arm around my waist still. I had to admit, I kinda of liked Mike and his persistant, bold personality. It was a breath of fresh air meeting someone who apparantly had no filter. I sat through lunch with Mike at my side, not really paying attention to the conversations happening around me, I gave an opinion or put in my word when needed, but my thoughts remained with Edward oddly enough.

Mike and I had fifth period together so he made sure not to seperate from me til we took our seats that were assigned at opposite ends of the room. The bell rang right as Edward walked in the door, I stiffened immediately, probably not so subtly either. I glanced over at the empty seat at my side, no way, this couldn't be luck could it. He made his way to the very seat in question, sitting down and smiling once his eyes locked on mine. I was momentarily spellbound, I was up lastnight wondering just what his glorious face would look like with a smile gracing it and here it was in the flesh. His face was completely transformed with the smile that reached his eyes. The class was called to order and Mr. Jenner began to speak but his words did not reach me at this moment, I'm not sure if any words could reach me right this second.

"Hi, I'm Edward, it seems you and I have had some unpleasant encounters and I'd like to apologize about that. There's not much of an excuse for my behavior, but..."

"Unpleasant encounters!?" I was brought out of the spell by his poor choice of words and spoke louder than I intended to without realizing it.

"Is there a problem Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen?"

I shook my head and gave an apologetic look. I glanced back briefly to where Mike sat and saw him staring daggers at Edward. I gave him a side ways grin to let him know everything was cool, I 'd only known him a couple of days but something told me he could be quick tempered and I wanted none of that. Mr. Jenner went on with the lesson and I turned back facing forward determined not to pay Edward any mind, I didn't want to lose my temper either.

"If I'm being honest, I was taken aback by you at first? I guess you could say I was confounded. It's hard to say.." My eyes darted to him now, did he just say what I think he said? He trailed off not finishing his sentence his eyes fixated on me now too. I wish my eyes hadn't made their way back to him, he really was disgustingly good looking his bright green eyes stared at me as though I was the only thing in the world. I had to drop my gaze then his eyes hinted at something I wasn't ready for yet.

I tried not to meet his gaze again for what was left of the class, didn't want to risk getting lost in the sea that was his eyes. When the bell rang I was one of the first ones getting out of class I didn't want to have to say anything to Mike because I knew he would ask. If he'd been watching our conversation, as I was sure he was, he might have noticed a bit tension in the convo. Truthfully, I was done with these boys today, I was beginning to think all the boys in Sporks where this way. I was ready for that last bell to ring so I could run from the building none too subtly.

I managed to avoid Mike and Edward by the time I'd gotten to seventh period math, my favorite subject something about the stability of numbers always confronted me. I settled into my seat finally feeling somehwhat at ease knowing I only had about fourty-five minutes left til I go home and be alone. I wasn't expecting Edward to walk through the doors and right before the last bell rang, my stomach did a 360 in my torso at the sight of him. I glanced to the seats around me to see they were both occupied. Well he wouldn't be sitting next to me at least. He'd walked to the guy sitting next to me, whose name I did not know, and stood for a minute giving a glare that would have made even the strongest of men shiver. He quickly got up and moved to an emtpy seat in the back of the room. I gasped at his arrogance as he took the seat next to me.

I looked directly at him secretly wanting him to unleash the power of his eyes that I'd witnessed in the short time I'd known him at all. His eyes hadn't left me since he'd sat down as mine gaze met his he winked. I nearly gasped again, he winked? What was going on here, a few hours ago this jerk off was being a jerk off, now he was trying to be prince charming?! His smiled matched mine as it tore through my face, there had been no stopping it.

"So I guess it's safe to assume you were absent yesterday since I obviously didn't see you in any of my classes?"


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty- four, I'd counted the pearly, white stars on my ceiling that night at least twenty times, sleep was evading me tonight. The stars on my ceiling made me feel closer to the world somehow, most people were so busy with everyday life they never stopped to take the time to just glare at the stars. To just witness the beauty of nature, so having some, artificial even, displayed on my bedroom ceiling to see every night before bed made up for the busyness of life I felt. Maybe it was because of Edward..Wait what, why would it be because of him? Why would that thought even cross my mind? Could it have been the way his eyes seared me to the core everytime he'd set them on me today? Or perhaps it was the shiver that ran through my entire body when his icy hands grazed my cheek, moving a lock of my hair behind my ear for me at the end of the day? Were those the reasons I was awake in bed counting stars over and over? Was he?

My mind went to the rather awkward conversation we had at the end of the day when he surprised me by being in my seventh period class. He had been persistant on talking to me so I gave in and engaged in the conversation with him. He'd seemed extremely interested in my life before I came here and surprisingly had not heard of me or my family, I was surprised by how much I liked that particular detail, his lack of knowledge or preconceived assumption about who I was. That was one thing that always irritated me, especially when coming down here to spend a few weeks here and there. My family was loaded yes, sure they owned half of everything surrounding Sporks, but did that define me? To most it did apparantly. First impressions were not the easiest thing to overcome, and yet my first impressions of Edward were completely opposite of the person who chatted with me today. I couldn't figure him out, even as we talked this afternoon, his face would drop briefly as though he were struggling with something and then as qiuck as it would drop his dazzeling smile would return. His smile seemed to be a concentrated effort now that I thought about. I hadn't really thought anything of his posture towards me the entire time, leaning away being careful not to touch me accidentlly. And then, as if a compulsion, his hand had shot out to brush the hair from my face stinging my cheek with the coldness of it. I was suddenly enthralled with the evolving mystery that was Edward Cullen. What would it be like to be loved by Edward, to be wanted by Edward? His face was the last imagine I'd seen before I drifted off into sleep.

I was awaken again by the curtain that I specifically closed before I laid in bed for this very reason! Damn it, the sun had shone right in my eyes waking me before my alarm again! "Ughhh, why is that damn curtain open again!" I was not in a good mood this morning. I'd been up most of the night and then was deprived of at least another four-five minutes of sleep. I rolled out bed not ready to start the day, I would need a strong cup of coffee this morning, at least it was friday though I had the weekend to look forward to at least. I strolled into the kitchen about twenty minutes later surprised to find my mother there, I hadn't seen much of her since we moved here, running an empire and all tended to keep one busy I suppose. She had a spread laid out on the counter, eggs, sausage, pancakes the works. Was she attempting to be a mother now of all times?

"What are you doing up cooking so early Rene?"

I saw the frown on her face without even looking at her she always hated when I called her Rene.

"Good morning to you to Isabella. I just thought you might want to have breakfast together. Listen honey I know I've been busy lately, but with the divorce I've..."

"Let me stop you right there, I don't eat breakfast Rene, if you were around more often you'd know all I have in the mornings is coffee."

With that I grabbed my to go cup, poured the hot coffee the steam emitting that wonderous aroma of coffee beans that I so loved. I was out the door before any other words were spoken. I wasn't in the mood to rehash our family issues, they would be there waiting. There was a chill in the air this morning, it stung my nostrils as i stepped out, waking me up fully. I loved the crisp morning air it was different, I didn't like mornings but the morning air I loved.

The parking lot was only halfway full when I'd arrived, I'd been in such a rush to get out the door this morning I didn't even realize I'd left earlier than usual. I parked and stepped out and was immediately greeted by the sight of Mike walking towards me a smile splayed largely across his mascualine face. I hadn't expected someone to catch my eye so soon upon arriving here, two people at that. The straight forward boy next door, and the mysterious Edward. I just loved the way the sun seemed to dance in his spiked hair, I couldn't help the smile that found me at the sight of him.

"Good morning beautiful." His smile was genuine as he stared at me.

"Your persistant aren't you."

"What can I say, when I see something I want I'm gonna get."

"Ah is that so, persistant and arrogant. I guess it's safe to assume I'm the target in your cross hairs this time."

His face turned serious then as he took a step closer, his hand reaching out to touch my face. I was sure I knew what was coming next the only question was whether or not I wanted to let it happen now. I didn't have to decide right now luckily. A silver challenger with a black stripe running along it had come roaring up the spot next to us distracting Mike, he stepped back sighing, something told me he knew who was driving the car. I stepped back to admire the custom rims on it for a second, I had almost gotten a challenger before I'd gone with my convertible, so it was safe to say I liked the car.

The door opened and Edward stepped out, he was stunning in all black his black shades gracing his wonderous face. I was practically drooling over him, if I'd been taken aback by Mike for a second early it was nothing compared to my awestruck demeanor now as Edward stood before us. How was it possible someone that looked like him existed? I could see his carefully chiesled abs beneath the tight black shirt that seemed to hug his every muscle, his broad shoulders sprouted nicely toned arms not too big but just the right size. I didn't care much for overly muscled guys, I prefered tone, and above all

"Good morning Bells." It took me a second to realize he was talking to me, the rage I'd felt towards him only a few short days ago no longer existed, he'd successfully managed to charm his way into my good graces, for the moment. I couldn't let him know that though.

"Edward." The indifference in my voice didn't seem to phase him.

"Your looking exceptionally well this morning." He took a step closer making it clear he wasn't going anywhere yet. "Mike, how ya doing, mind if I have a word with Bells here?"

Mike rolled his eyes, something told me Mike and Edward weren't too fond of one another. "I'll see you in a few Izzy." He made sure to enuciate Izzy, guess he didn't like that Edward had come up with his own nickname for me, I actually didn't mind it though.

"You've been here a couple of weeks and Newton's your new puppy already?"

"One of many if you must know."

"Hahah is that so, I wouldn't doubt it, am I about to be lumped in with that group?"

"You should be so lucky." I couldn't believe I was able to be my usual scandalous self around the god that was Edward, I was grateful I was only melting for him internally. We'd begun our walk into the school as the bell rang, I could feel all the eyes in the parking lot on us. I guess it would be a surprise to see the one guy in school who had a reputation for being snobby and stuck up actually giving someone the time of day. I saw Mike on our way in talking with Jessica who was also staring shamelessly, he did not look too happy. I gave him a wink and kept walking, I kinda liked Mike too there was no denying that. Edward and Mike seemed to be polar opposites in every way. Things were starting to get interesting in Sporks.


	5. Chapter 5

The day passed quickly, the boys seemed to be in some sort of silent showdown today for my attention. I had the same three classes with both of them, conveniently, and they'd made no bones about what they were doing throughout the day. Mike with his obvious, no filter nature and Edward with his dark vagueness, were taking turns one upping one another. By lunch I was rather intrigued, just how far would they go to win my affections? Should I test the waters? Mike had been the first to find me right before lunch, he quickly threw his arm around me as we entered the cafeteria. Edward was there leaning against the doorway that glorious smile gracing his face and I nearly forgot who I was for a second as I was dazzled by it, I was going to have to stop letting his face dazzle me!  
"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to Bells," His grin turned sinister now as he spoke next, "Newton bothering you here?"  
"I think you're the one that's bothering her Cullen." He'd taken his arm back and stepped closer to Edward. Jessica had managed to come up then and step between them.  
"Hey boys take it easy now, there's enough Izzy to go around," She said with a chuckle giving me a playful grin as she pulled me along with her. I made sure to turn and give both boys a smile as Jess pulled me to our usual spot.  
"Ok spill what is going on?! Edward Cullen, since when did that happen?"  
I couldn't help but laugh at the shock in her voice before I spoke. "Nothing's happened Jess, Edwards just trying to be my friend." I had to at least try and sound modest.  
"He's definitely trying something but I don't think he's trying to be your friend. And Mike's been drooling over you since he heard you were moving here. He kept going on and on about some childhood encounter you had ages ago."  
"Hmm, can't say I remember Mike from when I used to visit, or Edward actually."  
"Well Edwards only been here a few years he moved here with Dr. Cullen and his wife with his siblings."  
"Do his siblings go to school here?"  
"They do but I haven't really seen them lately, they like to disappear for days at a time and credit it to the good weather giving them an opportunity to do things outside."  
My eyes were searching for him, there was something about him that I just couldn't put my finger on, he was different. I glanced over the corner of the cafeteria to find his eyes on me, he had that hard stare again the one I loved, his eyes penetrating.  
I'd finished out the day with Edward at my side just as interested in me as he had been before. I could feel Mike's eyes burning a hole in back he was staring the whole time, I'd risked a glance back twice to meet his eyes as they seemed to be on only me. There was no smile lighting up his features, he had a look I couldn't discern. I was glad when the last bell rang, I all but ran from the classroom, I hadn't realized how flustered these boys had been making me which was strange for me. There was definitely something different about these Sporks boys.  
Just when I thought I'd made it safely to my car without running into one of the boys, Mike had come up behind me. He'd come up right behind me stopping me at my car. He'd had that same look I did not recognize on him, could it be irritation? He'd said nothing for a whole minute so I finally had to ask him what was up.  
"Did you need something Mike?"  
There was a flash in his eyes as he spoke out then. "Enough of the games Izzy!"  
My mouth nearly dropped open. "Umm, excuse me? What did you just say?"  
"I said quit playing games Isabella," I really hated when people called me Isabella, it was what my parents called me. "Your acting like you like me one minute and then making googly eyes at Cullen the next." He stepped closer forcing me up against my car.  
What he failed to realize is I wasn't one to be easily intimidated. "I gotten right in his face, taking him by surprise no doubt, making him back up now.  
"I'm only going to say this once Michael so listen well, I'm not playing games with you. If I were you'd know, and second should you be lucky enough to be played by me, you'll just be grateful I gave you the time of day!" With a smile, I turned to get in my car when I felt his hands grabbing my wrists and whipping me back around. He'd pulled me against him and planted his mouth on mine forcefully, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I enjoyed it for all of a second before I remembered I wasn't going to make it that easy for him. I'd shoved him off me my hand flying up making contact with his cheek making a loud popping noise. I'd made sure to wipe my mouth too for the full effect of it. I didn't even realize Edward standing at my side until I'd wiped my mouth. Wait where did he come from, he was staring daggers at Mike, similar to the look he'd once given me. Mike stood there for a minute returning Edward's death stare and then finally frowning at me before walking away.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"I was coming to my car when I saw Newton maul you. I was about to come over here and rescue you but you beat me to the punch." His glare had turned into a smile as he chuckled out the last part.  
"Rescue me, aren't you cute, I can assure you darlin I need no rescuing. Mike's just being a boy, nothing I can't handle."  
"You really are something aren't you." Damn him and his eyes! Why did he have to be soo dreamy?!  
"I should get going soon." I had to get out of there before I turned to putty in his hands.  
He nodded knowing, "I suppose your right, I'm sure you have somewhere to be.  
I smiled and nodded, no point in mentioning there was probably nobody at home to expect me there.  
I sighted in relief when at last I was pulling out of the parking lot. I sped home not wanting to be out as the rain began to pour, I wasn't the best driver on the road to begin with, rain did nothing to help that fact. I barely walked in the door before my phone started going off. It was Jess, whom I'd just seen, why was she calling me?  
"What's up Jess?"  
"I forgot to ask you about the party, what time you wanna go?"  
"Party?"  
"Yea Darren's party, the one I told you about at lunch."  
I'd been so distracted at lunch I didn't even remember her telling me about a party. "Right, right Darren's party. Umm I don't care we can just go around ten, parties don't usually start till then anyway."  
"Ok sounds good, want me to pick you up?"  
"No I think I'll just drive, text me the address and we can meet there at ten."  
"Ok see ya later."  
Another sigh, as much as I loved a good party, I wasn't particularly up for one tonight. Oh well, my first party in Sporks, should be a fun night.  
Rene had dropped by the house around six that evening she was in and out, only dropped by to get ready for a charity banquet they were having at the country club that evening. Fine with me, no one to bug me on my first night out here.  
I'd made sure to dress accordingly that night, tight blue jeans with a black muscle shirt, my converse went perfectly with the outfit. I made sure to scarf down two hot pockets before heading out for the night.  
I met up with Jess before we walked in together, her outfit was suitable once again to be seen with me. I couldn't help but hope that Edward would be here, I wanted to stare into those eyes half the night. Almost as soon as we walked in we'd been pulled into a game of beer pong that was about to start. I was fairly good at beer pong but it had been at least a month since I'd even had a drink, my skills might be a bit lacking.  
I was right, my skills were way off and I would have never guessed that Jess would be so terrible at pong, from the way she talked she sounded like the regular party goer the ones with beer pong skills. After the slaughter, I decided to mingle a bit hoping I'd run into Edward. I hadn't found Edward but I did find Mike about fifteen minutes later, he'd been outside on the balcony with Darren and some unknown girl hanging on him, I will admit I felt a tinge of jealously strike me as the blonde continued to hang on him her gross pink nail polish was clearly visible from a few feet away. Girls who wore that shade of pink were clearly lacking a chromosome. Mike's eyes had come to me, he'd stopped talking and walked away, shrugging off the blonde. I fought the smile that threatened to break through my unreadable visage, I didn't want him to know he was doing exactly what I wanted him to do.  
"Hi Izzy, I'm glad you came, I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you tonight. Listen I.."  
"Izzy hey thanks for coming!" Darren had come up on us with a large smile.  
"Well I heard your parties are a definite must so naturally I had to decide for myself."  
"Alright well drink up, party doesn't stop till the sun comes up! Time for some shots!" He was definitely well on his way to drunk, what the hell I was at a party, I was ready to party.  
Three rounds of shots later and I knew for a fact there wasn't a single person who wasn't under the influence standing in the circle around the counter. After the first round Darren's enthusiasm, had drawn a few more participants and the group had made its way to the kitchen to pour the shots better. By the end of the third round Mike's arm was draped around my shoulder, he seemed to like having his hands on me he was always trying to touch me one way or another. I chugged the last bit of my beer before trying to shrug off Mike's arm that soon became heavy. I managed to get away and grab another beer, I'd popped the cap and felt his arms come around me again. Ok now I was getting annoyed, I'll admit I did like Mike but sloppy drunks were a huge turnoff. I was definitely under the influence but not so much that I couldn't get annoyed at Mike constantly putting his hands on me. What was the point of the chase if he got to touch me like he'd already caught me?  
"Ok look Mike, your gonna have to get your hands the hell off of me!" I grabbed his arms pulling them off my waist, he turned me around again in a similar move to the one he'd pulled earlier and I knew what was coming next. Ok now I was getting angry.  
I'd seen the long white fingers curling around Mike's shoulder before I'd seen him. Edward was standing behind Mike pressing his fingertips into Mike's shoulder.  
"I suggest you take your hands off her Newton, and don't make me tell you twice."  
"Damn it Cullen, I'm sick of you interfering!" He'd released me and turned now to Cullen. This could be bad, I was playing a bit of a game but I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I liked them both.  
"Oh screw it, your both irritating me!" I'd take the easy way out and just leave, Mike was being too handsy and Edward was being too mysterious popping up and disappearing whenever he felt like it. The hell with both of them they were killing my buzz! I shoved through the crowd that had formed the second Edward laid his hand on Mike. The crowd was waiting for the fight that would have started had I not stormed out. I'd heard both of their calls as I made my way through the house none too slowly now. I didn't do difficult or complicated, the easiest thing to do was run away, it's the only thing I knew.  
I flew out the door, anyone in my way would have only fueled my rage further. The tires were spinning in the driveway as Jess and the boys stepped out, their faces were the last thing I saw in the rearview mirror as I peeled out of the driveway, what a way to end the night. The vibrating light on the ground of my passenger side pulled my eyes from the road for a moment. I reached for it as I noticed the car coming my way, swerving. I saw the lights and that was it.


End file.
